


breaking the ice

by fairylock



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylock/pseuds/fairylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo and Woohyun like to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see~ This was written for the AFF Secret Santa in 2014 so it's quite old, and a pairing I'm not used to writing, but I hope you still like it!

When Myungsoo and Woohyun first become housemates, they don’t talk much—they don’t exactly see each other much either. Myungsoo’s usually locked up in his room, looking through whatever pictures he took on his camera or reading a manhwa from the filled bookcase in the corner. Woohyun, whether having seen Myungsoo that day or not, always makes sure to leave him a cooked meal; he knows their stock of food depletes by the amount of empty ramen containers shoved into the trash can, but he’s not once seen Myungsoo eat a proper meal, so he keeps a sealed plastic container filled with whatever he’s fixed the night before in the fridge with a sticky note on it before he leaves for classes.

He comes back home late in the evening to the container washed and out to dry on their kitchen counter, with a sticky note plastered onto their fridge that has some sort of emoticon drawn it, a happy expression on its face and “thank you” scribbled in what Woohyun knows to be Myungsoo’s neat handwriting.

It’s some sort of routine they have, and it continues for the first three months that Myungsoo and Woohyun live together.

Then something changes.

 

 

It comes as a surprise to Woohyun when he finds Myungsoo actually out of his room, sitting on the couch one afternoon. They talk to each other sometimes, sure, but Woohyun doesn’t think they’ve ever been in the same room for more than ten minutes at a time and he thinks even that is pushing it. It isn’t as if they hate each other—Woohyun would have hightailed it back to Sunggyu and Dongwoo’s place if that were the case, having been thrown out or not—but they don’t completely love each other either. Myungsoo’s quiet, not one to engage in conversation much like he is, and Woohyun respects that. 

“Hey,” Woohyun clears his throat, nodding his head at Myungsoo and dropping his backpack onto the ground by the pile of shoes that he’s sure both of them have tripped over more than once.

Myungsoo glances up from the camera in his hands (Woohyun swears it’s practically superglued to him, by the way he never lets it out of his hands or his sight) and smiles back, giving a nod in return. “You’re here early,” he says in greeting. “I can go back to my room if you want—”

“No, no!” Woohyun blurts out, shaking his head quickly. “No, it’s fine. It’s nice to see you out of your little den,” he teases, and part of him thinks he might even be flirting a little and his face flushes. Myungsoo is attractive, there’s no doubt about that, but they barely even know each other. Woohyun doesn’t even know if Myungsoo has friends or what his favorite food is, for crying out loud. For all he knows, Myungsoo could be some weird camera-obsessed freak that secretly takes pictures of him which is why he’s in his room all the time, to hide all the pictures he has of Woohyun that are tacked up on the walls.

(It’s pretty far-fetched, Woohyun knows, but he needs something to humor him, at least.)

Myungsoo’s eyes widen a bit behind his black fringe and he lets out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. It’s kind of adorable and Woohyun resists the urge to ruffle his hair or pinch his cheek because he would probably be quite mortified at that.

“Sorry, it’s just...more comfortable in there,” Myungsoo murmurs. “I don’t want to intrude on you or your friends or anything.”

Woohyun snorts, walking over to the couch and plopping down onto it, sitting on Myungsoo’s right. “Sunggyu hyung and Dongwoo hyung wouldn’t mind. Dongwoo hyung would probably love you, he keeps asking if I actually _do_ live with someone because they never show themselves,” he points out. 

Myungsoo grins shyly, shrugging his shoulders. “A-alright, I will next time then.”

“Good. Good.” Woohyun smiles back, but now he’s not sure what to say. He’s seen more of Myungsoo today then he has in the past month or so and part of him wants to make it longer. A quick glance at the clock above the television tells him it’s after five, and well, he can make dinner a little early tonight; just as long as Myungsoo eats with him.

“Ah, are you hungry?” Woohyun questions, drumming his fingers on his jeans. “You usually eat the leftovers I leave you but we can...eat together for once, if you want,” he suggests, giving Myungsoo what he thinks is an inviting and non-threatening smile.

He can’t quite decipher the look Myungsoo is giving him right now but he doesn’t think it means anything bad, for Myungsoo then smiles back and nods, his right cheek creating a dimple and Woohyun thinks he might be done for.

“Sure,” Myungsoo verbalises, smile widening and no, Woohyun doesn’t _think_ , he _knows_ he’s done for.

 

 

After that, Woohyun and Myungsoo’s so-called routine becomes different. Myungsoo actually comes out of his room more often, sometimes even when Sunggyu and Dongwoo are there (and he was right, Dongwoo does indeed love Myungsoo, clinging onto him and if he notices the glares Sunggyu gives him then he just ignores them), and they eat dinner together, no matter what time Woohyun’s last class ends.

Myungsoo even helps with it sometimes, though Woohyun’s learned he’s not exactly the best cook—he puts _way_ too much salt on everything—and he finds himself having the most enjoyable nights he’s had in awhile. It’s nice. Dongwoo and Sunggyu are great friends, of course, but he’s always felt like a third wheel and he hates it. He hates tagging along with them and feeling left out. He doesn’t blame them, but it gets old. It’s made him wonder if he’ll ever find someone or just be stuck as a third wheel his whole life.

He and Myungsoo get along pretty well, personality differences aside, and Myungsoo doesn’t seem to mind how he can get sometimes, and vice versa. If there’s one thing about hanging out with Myungsoo has taught him, it’s that Myungsoo is...a lot different than he expected.

He’s quiet and shy sometimes, but now that he’s opened up to Woohyun he can sure as hell get loud. His laugh is distinct and it’s a bit contagious, his dimples are the cutest thing he’s ever seen, and the way his eyes light up whenever he talks about photography... Woohyun doesn’t know how to explain it, but something swells in his chest and it makes him feel a bit dizzy.

The number one surprise is, though, how clingy Myungsoo is. Now that they’ve been getting to know each other and talking to each other more, Myungsoo more often than not ends up clinging to one of Woohyun’s arms or draping himself over Woohyun’s back, chin resting on his shoulder and Myungsoo’s warm, too warm, really, but Woohyun doesn’t think he can complain. 

Woohyun doesn’t mind cuddling—he loves it, actually, and apparently Myungsoo does too, by the way he presses himself up against Woohyun’s side when they’re watching movies and he’s too sleepy to pay attention. Woohyun doesn’t have the heart to wake him up as he eventually falls asleep so he just stays still and wakes up with a sore back and numb limbs, but seeing Myungsoo wake up and rub sleep out of his eyes, looking every bit like a kitten with the lines of his mouth curled upwards as he yawns, is definitely worth it.

What’s not worth it, however, is the way Myungsoo stares at him with wide eyes (and a blush crawling up his neck, but that’s in the _worth it_ category) and starts flailing around and freaking out; the couch is definitely not made for two people of their stature so Woohyun finds at least a few new bruises after mornings like that from the way he gets knocked onto the floor. Myungsoo apologizes and apologizes, offering to make breakfast but Woohyun just laughs and reaches up to give his head a pat.

Bruises aside, Woohyun doesn’t regret falling asleep with Myungsoo cuddled up beside him and he swears he’s going to get the courage to slip an arm around him one night and press a kiss to his head or something but—God, he is so cheesy.

He thinks liking Myungsoo is a pretty much done deal at this point. He doesn’t see any point in denying it, but like hell is he going to admit it out loud.

Contrary to Woohyun’s previous (joking) belief that Myungsoo had no friends, Myungsoo indeed has a _best friend_. Sungyeol is...something else, for a lack of better words. Woohyun doesn’t hate him but he doesn’t exactly love him either. 

Myungsoo practically climbs all over Sungyeol when given the chance and he doesn’t even bat an eyelash. Jealousy burns in Woohyun’s stomach and he knows he has nothing to worry about—Myungsoo’s told him that they’ve known each other since they were kids and tried the couple thing when they were in high school and it didn’t work out—but he can’t help it. Insecurities take over the jealousy and he hates it.

There are too many what if’s. What if part of Myungsoo still likes Sungyeol? What if they both decide they should take another shot?

“Hyung?”

Woohyun snaps out of his thoughts by Myungsoo staring at him, head tilted in confusion. “I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes,” he replies, a frown forming on his face. “Are you alright?”

If only he knew.

Woohyun fakes a laugh, waving his hand around. “I’m fine, I promise. Just spaced out for a bit.”

Myungsoo obviously doesn’t believe him by the look he sends him, but he doesn’t say anything else on the subject. 

Woohyun doesn’t think he can deal with Myungsoo learning his feelings just yet.

 

 

“Your nose—did you know it’s very attractive? Is it even possible for noses to be attractive?” 

Woohyun doesn’t know how he and Myungsoo ended up sprawled out on the living room floor surrounded by empty bottles of beer and soju, but here they are. By the comment that had just come out of Myungsoo’s mouth, Woohyun knows he’s pretty wasted but he still can’t help but blush at the compliment. He thinks it's a compliment, anyway. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” Woohyun decides to point out, reaching for the soju bottle dangling dangerously from Myungsoo’s hand and he really does not want to have to clean the carpet up.

Myungsoo shakes his head, a whine falling from his lips as they soon form a pout. “Come onnnnn, hyung. It’s Friday, live a little.”

Woohyun wonders where the hell did Myungsoo get this much aegyo (okay, he unintentionally—Woohyun’s starting to believe this is a lie—has some but it’s not nearly this much) and he thinks it might be his weakness.

“Fine,” Woohyun sighs. “Finish that one and you’re cut off,” he replies.

Myungsoo gives him another pout (he _really_ needs to stop doing that or Woohyun’s going to say to hell with everything and kiss him) but he nods, soon downing the rest of the bottle. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares at Woohyun with bright, wide eyes. His face is flushed with the effects of the alcohol and Woohyun should get him to bed before he does something he regrets.

“Do you like me, hyung?” The sudden question causes Woohyun to lose his grip on the beer bottle in his own hand and he yelps, scrambling to catch it as some sloshes out onto the white carpet. Shit.

Myungsoo’s snort turns into a full-blown laugh and Woohyun swears he might be giggling instead as he makes squeaking noises at the end. He really is done for.

“Wh-what?” Woohyun clears his throat, standing up and making his way to the kitchen to grab a few paper towels. He needs to keep reminding himself that Myungsoo’s drunk. He’s a cute drunk, sure, but he’s still drunk and probably has no fucking idea what he’s talking about.

“Do you like me?!” Myungsoo’s voice calls out from the living room, louder than Woohyun’s ever heard it before, actually, and he winces. He tears off a few paper towels from the roll and makes his way back, sighing as he plops onto the floor and begins dabbing the (thankfully small) mess up.

“Why are you asking me, Myungsoo-yah?” he shoots back.

Myungsoo just stares at him again, blinking. “Sungyeollie told me you did. He says you glare at him a lot,” he answers, shrugging his shoulders as if it’s no big deal. “But that’s cute,” he _giggles_. “You should’ve just said so, hyung, I like you too.” His lips curve upwards into a wide smile that cause his dimples to appear.

Fucking hell.

Woohyun wonders what he ever did in a past life to deserve this. “You’re drunk,” he points out. To remind himself or Myungsoo, he's not exactly sure.

Myungsoo lets out a hum, swaying from side to side as he nods. “Yes, Captain Obvious,” he teases. “But that doesn’t change that I like you too!” he blurts, face flushing from something that isn’t just the soju this time. “I...I do. I like you, hyung, a lot,” he mumbles. “Part of the reason why I stayed in my room was because I was...scared. A bit. Just a bit. I thought you pitied me or something since you kept leaving me leftovers.”

Woohyun thinks calling Myungsoo stupid would insult him, so with a roll of his eyes, he reaches out and grabs Myungsoo's face into his hands, grinning at the surprised look in his eyes. “Can’t a person just be nice to someone they live with?” Woohyun asks, and without giving Myungsoo a chance to answer, kisses him.

Myungsoo tastes too much like soju and udon but Woohyun can get around it; Myungsoo’s lips are soft and quite better than Woohyun had imagined, honestly, and right when he’s about to deepen the kiss, Myungsoo shoots apart, a hand flying up to cover his mouth.

He can only stare after Myungsoo as he stands up with the grace of a baby giraffe and stumbles away to the kitchen; he hears a retching sound seconds later and a grimace twists at his lips. Wonderful.

“I’m so sorry!” Myungsoo yells from the kitchen, turning on the faucet and Woohyun lies down onto his back, thinking whoever is up there must believe his life is just one big joke.

(But he got to kiss Myungsoo—a drunk Myungsoo, but Myungsoo nonetheless—so maybe this isn’t so bad.)

 

 

“I still can’t believe you threw up right after we kissed,” Woohyun says under his breath, trying to ignore the way Myungsoo is snuggled up against his side, eyes pleading. He's not doing a very good job. 

“I was drunk!” Myungsoo defends himself, voice turning into a whine and Woohyun should probably change the subject before he’s a witness to Myungsoo’s aegyo—it’s a definite weakness that Myungsoo has learned to use to his advantage now that they’re together and he doesn’t think it’s fair at all.

“You chugged the last of that soju in three seconds flat, that was your own fault,” Woohyun mutters, but he runs his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair anyway, eyes beginning to fall shut at the way Myungsoo’s breath exhales and hits his collarbone.

Myungsoo doesn’t say a word, only cuddles deeper into him and wraps an arm around Woohyun’s waist. “You’re so comfy,” he mumbles sleepily and Woohyun lets out a fond chuckle.

“You’re so lame,” is all Woohyun can retort back with, getting sleepy himself from Myungsoo’s warm skin pressing against his. It’s nice, just doing this. “You’re lucky I like cuddling.”

Myungsoo snorts and Woohyun doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I feel so honored to be able to cuddle with you,” he drawls sarcastically but he yawns soon after, ruining the effect.

“You should,” Woohyun agrees, still absentmindedly playing with Myungsoo’s hair. “But it’s okay. I love you,” he murmurs.

He keeps his eyes shut because in the few weeks they’ve been dating, they’ve only used the word _like_. Woohyun’s sure now, though, what his feelings for Myungsoo are. He can’t imagine Myungsoo feeling any different but maybe he had read things wrong the whole time—

“I love you too, hyung,” Myungsoo says quietly, and Woohyun can’t fight the smile that forms on his face. He presses a light kiss to Myungsoo’s temple and it’s not long before the two fall asleep.


End file.
